


On the Planet Zog

by Nyssareen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Escape, Gen, comedy adventure, dwsecretsanta, planet-wide plague, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssareen/pseuds/Nyssareen
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are supposed to be taking Martha back home, so she can get back to her life, but he receives a desperate plea for help from the planet Zog, and decides to check it out, first. Once they arrive, the trio are taken prisoner on a planet in the grips of a plague, and find themselves at the mercy of a power-mad, technicolor commandant.





	On the Planet Zog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my DWSecretSanta gift for tjada-sees-the-world-go-round from Tumblr. I was intending to just have it be a one shot, but I ended up having to be in a hospital for a bit, and wasn't able to get it all completed in time. So, here is chapter one and the second chapter will be following shortly. I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that jazz!
> 
> This is entirely unbetaed, so you have been warned!

“Doctor, you’re supposed to be taking me home. What are you doing?”

Martha stood beside the console with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at the Doctor while he fiddled with controls, and examined screens.

“I’ll take you home, I said I would, I just want to check this out first. The planet Zog is sending out a distress call. They say they need me  _ desperately _ , and you know how hard it is for me to resist a  _ desperate  _ plea for help. It won’t take long, a few hours… a few days tops… well… maybe a week, but no more than a month!”

Martha gave an exasperated sigh and dropped onto the jumpseat while Donna stood, and advanced on the Doctor.

“Doctor, you know Martha’s got better things to do than watch you show off for a bunch of new aliens, she’s actually got a life now! Take her home and then you can take me to find out what they need so  _ desperately _ .”

The Doctor hadn’t been paying attention to a word his friends had said, he was too busy examining the screen and muttering under his breath about star systems and galaxies. Before either woman could voice any further objection, the TARDIS had landed, and the Doctor was running out the door, leaving them to follow in his wake.

As soon as Donna stepped out the door, she was grabbed, and her arms wrenched behind her back. A startled shriek from behind told her the same had happened to Martha. The Doctor stood beside the TARDIS with his hands tied behind his back, surrounded by a group of short people wearing what appeared to be brightly colored hazmat suits. They each held a long, metal stick with two sharpened tines and were pointing them at the three travellers. The way the Doctor jumped each time one came near him, and the accompanying zapping noise, told Donna that she probably wanted to keep away from the business end of these particular forks.

“Oi! Watch that salad fork, Rainbow Bright, unless you want to see how it feels up your backside!”

A man in a bright green suit was attempting to tie Donna’s hands, but he was several inches shorter than she was and her threats kept him jumping back from her. Apparently unimpressed by threats, the woman beside him zapped Donna in the back. Once she caught her breath, Donna found that her hands had been tightly bound behind her back.

“Wait, wait, wait, just wait! We were called here, I got a distress call asking for me specifically, I’m the D…”

The Doctor’s explanation was cut off by another zap to his side by the fork-happy woman behind Donna.

Before any of them could get another word in, they were all bustled off by a dozen brightly suited people and herded into a large, bright pink van with what appeared to be a green skull and crossbones emblazoned on the sides.

“Doctor, if I get stuck in some jail when I’m meant to be back home, planning my wedding, then so help me…”

Martha’s threat was cut off when the van jerked to a start and threw them all against the back wall. A sudden turn threw them to the left and she went sprawling into Donna’s lap.

The next half hour was spent in a similar fashion, with Martha and Donna berating the Doctor, him attempting to defend himself, and all of them being thrown into each other and the walls at random intervals. By the time the van came to a halt, they all felt like whipped eggs ready to be poured into an omelette pan.

As soon as they stopped, they were pulled through the small door by people in bubble-gum pink hazmat suits. The Doctor tried to get them to look in his pocket and see who he was, but this just resulted in them all getting gagged and blindfolded before being dragged through a set of doors, and through another set of winding turns.

When the blindfolds were finally removed, they found themselves in what appeared to be an empty store room one might find in an office building. Pink-suited men tied them each to a pole, with their backs to each other, while a tall woman, in a deep indigo hazmat suit, paced before them. She was holding a very large, very menacing looking, fork with electricity arcing between its tines, and fingering it lovingly.

“So, you appeared out of nowhere in a quarantine buffer-zone with no tags. Which side do you come from? Keep in mind, if you lie to us and your test proves that you are, in fact, infected, you will be put to death rather than just returned to your zone to die of natural causes. Well… I say ‘natural’...”

The woman’s tone of voice did nothing to make them feel any better about her intentions. Suddenly, she jabbed her fork toward the Doctor’s chest, threateningly.

“I said, who are you and have you been in the quarantine zone?”

After keeping position a moment longer, she shook her head and laughed merrily, as if she’d just remembered their gags.

“Oh, of course! You can’t answer, my bad.”

She reached toward the Doctor’s gag, then laughed derisively before reaching around him to Donna, and pulling her gag out of her mouth. As soon as the gag was out, Donna started in on a colorful rant about their poor treatment, and the woman immediately jabbed her with her fork.

“Language, darling, language!”

While Donna gasped for breath, the woman pulled the gag back in place, and very narrowly missed being bitten. Once Donna’s gag was back in place, the woman moved around to stand in front of Martha, and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

“Now, are you better able to keep a civil tongue in your head, dearie? Or shall I just assume the worst of you all and toss you into the testing pits?”

Once the gag was removed, Martha started to work her sore jaw from side to side, but her eyes popped at the words, and she shook her head quickly.

“No, no, don’t do that! We’re not infected, we never went into any quarantine zone. I’m Doctor Martha Jones, this is Donna Noble and this is the Do…”

Martha cut off quickly with a flinch when the woman raised a hand.

“Doctor? Did you say you’re a doctor? What kind of doctor?”

Her eyes flicked quickly to the Doctor, but when the woman stuck the fork under her chin, she quickly yelled.

“Medical! I’m a medical doctor! But if you want the Doctor, he’s the…”

The woman shook her head, looking very excited, and snapped her fingers toward the door. Two men in bright violet suits came in and started untying Martha’s hands.

“I don’t care about him, he’s obviously not a threat. You’re a doctor, a  _ medical _ doctor! Bring the  _ doctor _ , I’ll deal with her. And make sure the other two are tested!

Without another word, the woman left the room, muttering under her breath about useless men and doctors needing to get what’s coming to them. The violet-suited men pulled Martha along with them, ignoring her shouting and the muffled yells from Donna and the Doctor.

Once the door shut behind them, the room was plunged into darkness. The Doctor gave a sudden, strangled yell of objection when Donna slammed her foot backwards, landing a sharp kick to the back of his leg. It remained dark and silent for several more minutes before the door opened again. The lights came on, and two people came in, one wore bright pink, and the other violet. The man in violet moved to stand in front of the Doctor

“Him, first.”

The man in pink took hold of the Doctor’s head and held it in place while the one in violet pulled a small tube from the bag at his hip. Donna twisted around, trying to see what was going on, but before she could see what was happening, the Doctor gave a muffled shout, and his head snapped back, hitting her in the back of the head. It was Donna’s turn to shout through her gag. Without paying the slightest attention to either of their protests, the man in pink took hold of Donna’s head, while the other man came around to face her. He gave her an apologetic smile through the front window of his helmet, and spoke kindly.

“I’m Maroc, and I’m really very sorry about this. Alizi is always more cruel than necessary with the infected. I keep telling her that the disease is already cruel, there is no need for her to be too, but you know how some people are when you give them a little power.”

He raised his hand toward her, and Donna tried to squirm away, but the man behind her kept her head in place. Her squirming stopped when Maroc simply pulled a few strands of hair out and put them into a second vial. The man in pink released her head, and Maroc nodded for him to leave.

“I’d take your gags out, but Alizi… Again, I’m very sorry.”

With another apologetic smile, he turned and followed the other man out of the room.

The door shut and Donna kicked the Doctor in the back of the leg again.

Another half hour passed, then the door opened and Maroc returned, this time wearing violet scrubs and no hazmat suit.

“Good news, you aren’t infected, though I suspect you already knew that. Unfortunately, Alezi still thinks you’re a threat, so I can’t let you go. I can take your gag you like, though.”

They both nodded enthusiastically, but he frowned as he moved toward Donna.

“I’m sorry, but can only take yours out, and only if you promise not to shout… and please, don’t bite me.”

The Doctor made a noise of objection, but Donna remained quiet as her gag was removed.

“Thanks. Now, how about untying me.”

Maroc frowned again, and shook his head as he moved a few paces back from her.

“Sorry… I can’t do that either, I’m afraid, Alizi’s orders. I don’t know what you did to piss her off, but she really doesn’t like you two.”

“Right… well, how about you tell us what happened to our friend, then. Where’s Martha?”

Maroc winced slightly.

“Martha, is that her name? I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you anything about her either, Alizi’s…”

“I know, I know, Alizi’s orders. Who is that woman, anyway? Some sort of commandant?”

“Commandant? No, no, nothing like that, she’s just the chief of staff, really. But don’t tell her she’s no better than the rest of us, or she’s likely to get you transferred into the quarantine zone.”

The shudder that went through him did nothing to soothe Donna’s fears.

“What’s the quarantine zone? I get that it’s for some kind of disease, but what disease is it? What’s going on around here?”

Maroc’s eyebrows shot up and he stared for a full minute before managing to answer.

“The quarantine for Barintina, of course. How can you not know that? Who are you people, anyway?”

“I’m Donna, and this is the Doctor, and we’re not from around here.”

“Doctor? He can’t be the doctor.”

The Doctor squirmed around behind Donna, trying to get a look at Maroc and mumbled incoherently through his gag. Donna rolled her eyes at him, then nodded at Maroc.

“Yes, he’s the Doctor, he says he’s the one you’ve been asking for.”

The Doctor mumbled again, and Donna rolled her eyes.

“Sorry. Asking for  _ desperately. _ ”

Maroc shook his head, and looked at the door nervously.

“You can’t both be the doctor, there’s only one doctor…”

The Doctor nodded so enthusiastically, that the back of his head smacked into Donna’s again, and she yelled in pain.

“Oi! Yes, there is only one Doctor and he’s him.”

Maroc was backing toward the door, anxiously.

“No, no, Alizi is sure your friend is the doctor, if I tell her he says he’s the doctor too… I’ll… I’ll be back later… don’t go anywhere.”

Before Donna could shout her objection, Maroc had run out the door and slammed it behind himself. Another kick to the back of the Doctor’s leg elicited another yelp of objection from the gagged man.

“Oh, shut up! This is all your fault, if you didn’t have to show off for Martha, prove you’re more impressive than what she’s got back home, this never would have happened. She’d be back home getting married, and we’d be on our way someplace that wouldn’t have us tied up in a basement!”

She squirmed around and shoved her foot back toward the Doctor’s leg again, but he anticipated the kick and managed to pull out of the way just in time. The pitch and tone of his muffled shouts took a decidedly more angry turn.

“Who am I kidding, of course, we’d be tied up in a basement somewhere, but at least Martha would be back at home, getting on with her life.”   
  
The Doctor continued to try to yell around his gag, but Donna ignored him and kept muttering angrily to herself. 

“They’re asking for me, Donna. They need me  _ desperately _ , Donna. It’ll just be a few hours, Donna…”

When she went silent, he squirmed around, trying to look over his shoulder at her. Suddenly, the gag was pulled from his mouth, and he jerked his head around, shocked to see her standing in front of him.   
  
“Donna! How did you get over here?”   
  
She dropped the rope that had been tied around her wrists to the floor, dramatically and grinned before moving around to untie his hands.   
  
“I had a boyfriend in school… oh don’t look at me like that, Doctor, you’ve got some skills I’m pretty sure have some  _ questionable  _ origins.”   
  
Once his hands were free, he rubbed them together, flexing his fingers while he moved over to the door. He pulled the sonic from his pocket and pointed it at the lock, before looking over his shoulder at him.   
  
“Unless you’ve got a  _ questionable  _ trick with a hairpin you’d like to try.”   
  
“Oi, watch it, Spaceman!”


End file.
